Letters from Hell
by HappyGilmore27
Summary: Rose has returned from Russia but is now being hunted. Letter after letter arrives leaving her in fear. She makes a new friend and confides in them but will that friend turn into something more?
1. Willing

**Here's a new story that I decided to write. I'm having major writers block so I decided to write this story until I could get back on track with "That was the Past, This is the Present." Don't worry. I'll finish it as soon as I can. But anyways. Heres a new story for you with a twist you might enjoy. Who knows. The beginning is pretty basic for now but will get better as time goes on.**

**Most of this story will be in Rose's POV with the occasional side note.

* * *

**

I have been back from Russia for nearly a month now, and not a day goes by where I don't think about Dimitri. The man who will always have a place in my heart.

I set out to kill him but ended up failing as I tried to stake him. Twice. But I failed both times. Now he's trying to kill me. Everyday, I get creepy letters from him. The one I'm reading now is no different from the rest.

_My Dearest Roza,_

_ Why you would even try to kill me, I will never know. But now you are a thret to all. You still can be awakened if you come to me wilingly. If not, I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you. I hope you make the right decision._

_ As I can not see you right now, at this very moment, I know your trials are coming up. I wish I could be there to watch you succeed and pass, no doubt that you would. Unfortunately, your skills will not be able to be used once you graduate seeing as you have no choice once you step outside of the academy._

_ I can't wait to see you again. Awakened or not._

_Love,_

_Dimitri._

My body shook with fear. I have no idea if I was going to survive this time if he finds me. I'm totally screwed.

There was a slight knock at my door that made me jump. I answered the door expecting Adrian or Lissa. But instead, it was Christian.

"Hey there's my favorite sarcastic bitch!" he said.

"Oh thanks Pyro. What do you want?"

"I cam because I need to ask you something."

"Okay... What is it?" I asked.

"Well, as you know, I'm training some of the kids in the middle school how to fight and Tasha is going to help me. But I was wondering... Would it be at all possible for you to come down and help? I know the kids look up to you and would love to learn how you fight."

"Yes. Of course! I'd love to. Especially if I'm going to be next to my favorite fire user!" I laughed.

He laughed. "Thanks Rose. You're the best."

We stayed silent for a few minutes until I decided to question him about Lissa.

"Christian, what's going on between you and Lissa?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, deciding to play dumb.

"You know exactly what I mean."

He just looked at me with his ice blue eyes. "Rose, I don't know. RIght now, I just don't want to be around her."

"You do know that, that was just Avery, right? Lissa felt horrible about it and would never do something like that on her own."

"I know that. But she still did it. Doesn't matter."

"Just promise me you won't make any rash decisions until you talk to her. For me." I gave him my man-eater smile guys just can't get enough of.

He groaned. "Fine. But Rose, you owe me," he said with a serious face. I knew he thought otherwise though. It's Pyro.

We stood there again not speaking. Christian broke the silence this time.

"Rose, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I couldn't tell him I was scared. I'm not weak.

"You're lying. I can see it in your face despite the mask you wear." Shit.

"It's nothing really. don't worry about it, or me for that matter," I told him. He doesn't need to worry about me. I mean, I'm just a dhampir and guardian. Moroi aren't supposed to worry about us. We're supposed to worry about them.

"It does matter. Rose, I care about you despite my horrible remarks towards you. You don't have to be so strong all the time. Sometimes, you have to let go. Even people like you need to let go despite what you were taught. You don't have to worry about us all the time."

What he said makes sense. But I just can't do it. I can't open up. I can't be vulnerable. That's what Dimitri taught me. Well, he didn't speak the words. But I opened up to him and trusted him. Look where that got me.

"You can tell me anything. I'm not going to tell anyone," he said.

He's being truthful too. I look into his eyes to see if he's lying. But I see nothing.

"I can't. It's not that easy for me. Plus, what is wrong is far worse than you can imagine."

He game me the 'are-you-serious' look. "Rose, my parents turned Strigoi willingly. Nothing can be worse than that.

"This might be just as bad. Or worse." I took a deep breath. "Sit down. We have a lot to talk about."

Christian walked into my room shutting the door behind him. "Okay, spill."

"Do you want me to start from the beginning?" He nodded his head. I took a deep breath.

"When we came back to the academy, as you know Dimitri became my mentor. Everyday, when we would train, I would fall for him even more than the previous day. When we went to the mall, Dimitri and I made a promise to each other if we ever turned Strigoi. I kept that promise by going to kill him. But when I saw him, I hesitated and he knocked me out. Before he was turned, we had a special night in the cabin near the woods. We slept together. He was my first. I will never forget that night. But it was soon ended by the attack."

"When I went to kill him, he captured me and I was held hostage. He used me as his own personal blood whore. He would feed off me everyday. Adrian would try to visit me in my dreams while I was there, and one time when he did, he saw the bite marks on my neck and figured out what happened. When I finally managed to escape, I was going to jump off a bridge, but he caught me and pulled me to safety. I guess when I staked him, I missed his heart. So now he's coming to hunt me down and kill me because I wouldn't be awaked. Almost every day I get letters from him." I reached across my room to open the desk drawer to get out all the letters and handed them to Christian. He started to read them as soon as I did. "I'm so scared."

My whole body was shaking. The awful memory still haunts me. What am I going to do.

I hadn't realized Christian was still there until he broke me from my trance.

"Rose? Rose! Come back. You're not there! You're here, in your room, with me. Please!" Christian was shaking me.

I opened my eyes to find Christian staring at me. Fear written all over his face. That one look made me burst into tears. I needed my Russian God now more than every.

"Shh, shh. It's alright. Nothing is going to happen to you. I won't let anything happen to you," he said trying to calm me down.

"Christian, you can't tell Lissa. I know you don't like to keep secrets. But she can't know this. I'm not ready for that yet. And you can't tell Adrian either. Promise me you won't."

"I promise. Not until you're ready. But why did you tell me?"

Why had I told him? "I trust you."

"Okay," was his reply.

We sat in silence until he had to leave.

"I need to get back to my dorm. It's almost curfew."

"Okay."

He gave me one last hug and said, "Everything is going to be alright Rose. I promise," before walking out the door.

Once he was gone, I laid down on my bed. I was so tired, I couldn't keep my eyes open. But as soon as I fell asleep, the nightmare started.

* * *

**So yeah. Hope you all liked the first chapter. This one was made up in Math and English. Ha.**

**I DON"T OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**


	2. Proposal

**Okay so here's chapter two already. Can't sleep. Stupid Insomnia.

* * *

**

_I was in Russia and I was trying to escape the maze. The horrible maze. This time, there was no exit. Just dead ends._

_ "Roza, you know you can't escape. Why try?"_

_ I knew that voice from behind me. It was __**his**__ voice._

_ All of a sudden I felt cold breath on my neck and I started screaming._

I jolted awake, drenched in seat, breathing hard. _You're not there_, I chanted to myself. I needed to cool off.

The dorm matron wasn't at her post so it was easy to just walk out the door. When I saw there were no guardians on patrol, I walked outside into the cool air. the air felt good on my face and calmed me down.

"Rose?" Uh oh. I'm in trouble now.

I turned around to see Alberta. Her face held a look of concern. Wait, how is that possible?

"Guardian Petrov."

"Rose, what are you doing out here. It's against school rules," she said.

"I know. I just had a nightmare and needed to cool down."

She just shook her head. "He would know what to do," she muttered under her breath

"Who are you talking about?" I asked.

"Dimitri."

I froze. I did not want to hear about him. He is the reason I live in fear now. He was in the reason I lived. He is gone, almost.

"What? Why would he know what to do?" I asked.

She gave me a sympathetic look. "Rose, I know all about you and him." What? How? "He didn't confirm anything, but the way you two acted, you both were happier. I could see it. And for two guardians to be happy is rare. Rose, I'm so sorry this had to happen. I truly am."

I just stared at her trying to process all of this. I felt like my head was going to explode.

"Rose," she said and placed a hand on my shoulder. "It's going to be okay. You'll make it through this."

"How?" I asked. "It hurts so much. My heart is shattered into a million pieces. Now he's gone." I was on the verge of tears and there was no way I was going to tell Alberta about Dimitri hunting me.

Alberta pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged her back "Rose, I want to show you something."

I pulled away. "Okay, what is it?"

She didn't answer me, but took me to the guardian dorms instead. I hadn't realized where exactly she was taking me until we got there. Dimitri's room.

"Go in and look around. There's something there that you should see." I just looked at her.

I put my hand on the doorknob and took a deep breath. When I opened the door and walked in, I could still smell his aftershave. Everything looked the same too. All his stuff was still there, neat and tidy.

I walked over to the bedside table. There, held a picture frame with a picture of him and his mom, his sisters, and grandmother. They all looked so happy too. He actually had a family who loved him. I opened the drawer to find an envelope, no, _envelopes_, all addressed to me. THere were only three letters that weren't for me though. One was addressed to Alberta, one for Tasha, and one for his family. I laid all the envelopes on the bed, afraid to open them and find what might be more threat letters. I kept looking through his stuff. On his desk was a stack of pictures of him and a bunch of the other guardians and such here. I didn't think these were that important so I just left them there. I started looking through his desk drawers to find more envelopes for me. I grabbed a rubber band and tied all the letter together so I could read them later. I would give Tasha and Alberta their letters later. The next drawer had another stack of pictures but these were different. All the pictures were of me and Dimitri. I was starting to wonder how these pictures were taken. I grabbed another rubber band and tied the pictures together so I could look through them and keep them.

I opened the next drawer to find a journal. It's Dimitri's journal. I knew that I wasn't ready to see what he wrote inside but I threw it onto the bed with everything else I was going to take. But as I kept searching, I would find more envelopes after envelope for me. But there was one other thing that caught my eye.

I opened the next drawer to find a black velvet box, with a white envelope underneath. My heart started pounding. The envelope was addressed to me. With very shaking hands, I opened the envelope. It was Dimitri's familiar handwriting. I started to read.

_Roza,_

_ Oh how I love you. I want to hold you in my arms forever. I never thought I would fall in love with someone like you. You're a fighter, sarcastic, sometimes bitchy, beautiful, and strong. But most importantly, you are yourself. That is what I love most about you. Will you, my dearest Rosemarie Hathaway, take me, Dimitri Belikov, to be your husband and you my wife? Rosemarie, will you marry me? I love you so much and never want to leave you._

_Love forever,_

_Dimitri._

Tears were streaming down my face. I can't believe he was going to propose to me. Slowly i unveiled the ring. I gasped. It was one of the most beautiful rings I have ever seen. Simple, and stunning. A diamond set in the middle of a gold band with two smaller diamonds set on each side. I just stared at the ring as tears came down harder.

I don't know how long I sat there staring at the ring, when there was a soft knock at the door.

"Rose? You in there?" Christian asked.

I didn't answer but he came in anyways.

"Rose? Are you okay? Guardian Petrov told me you'd be in here."

"He was going to propose," my voice cracked.

"Who was - oh." He caught who I meant. He wrapped his arm around me as he took the ring out of my hands. I started to sobg. The hten took the letter away from me and read it.

"Oh Rose, I'm so sorry." He rubbed my back and tucked my head under his chin as I cried. "Shh, Rose. Everything will be okay." I sniffled.

I untangled myself from Christian as I went to go open the last drawer. In this one, I found a silver stake with my name engraved on it and another letter, no two letters. One for me, and one for Alberta. Quickly, I opened my letter.

_Rose,_

_ You made it. I could not be more proud of you than I am right now. You fight strong and I know you are going to be a great guardian. You are going to protect Lissa, or whoever your charge may be, very well. They will be in the best hands if you're their guardian. Rose, from day one, I knew there was something about you that knew you would be the one to take your job seriously. Just by the way you would protect Lissa when she was hurt or when you would be upset but would never tell anyone and kept all your emotions in check. Yes I will admit that when we first started to train, you were a bit of a sarcastic bitch. But once I got to know you and how much you wanted this, I began to learn that you really do have what it takes to be a great guardian._

_ I'm so proud of you, Rose. Never forget that._

_Guardian Dimitri Belikov (Comrade)_

I set the letter down and just stared at the wall. I could feel Christian staring at me.

"He was proud of me," I said.

"He should have been. You are one of the best. You deserve this."

I looked at Christian. His eyes held nothing but compassion and, love? No that can't be. He doesn't even like me. We're just friends.

"Thank you," I said to him.

"You're welcome, Rose. Anytime."

* * *

**Well there you have it. Maybe something will happen soon... OOHH!!! stay tuned to find out.**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**


End file.
